


Daddy's Blunt Little Instrument

by LikeAllLoverAndSadPeople



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sam Winchester, Rimming, Sub Dean, Top John, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAllLoverAndSadPeople/pseuds/LikeAllLoverAndSadPeople
Summary: Sam discovers to what lengths Dean went to protect his little brother when they were young and it starts something neither of them could have expected.Set in season 13 for no particular reason.





	Daddy's Blunt Little Instrument

**Author's Note:**

> When you need to study but all of the sudden there's Sam/Dean smut in your head. Oh well!
> 
> This was supposed to be a hurt/comfort fic, but Sam took it in another, dirtier direction.
> 
> Also, this is straight up dubcon porn, people. It isn't a fix-it fic!

Dawn is almost breaking when Sam and Dean get back to their motel room. The hunt was brutal, leaving the boys feeling bone-tired and empty. All Sam wants to do is take a shower and go to sleep.

He doesn’t usually feel this empty after a successful hunt. But he guesses that’s only to be expected. Their mother and Jack are still trapped in another dimension and there are very few things to be happy about these days, even if it is killing demons.

The moment they step through the door, Dean announces he’s going to shower and claims the bathroom. The jerk always needs the first shower, Sam thinks spitefully. 

He sits down on the bed, mind still going over the events of the last hour like he usually does after a hunt. Especially when it was a close call, like today. Dean is getting reckless again, just charging in and hoping that’ll do the trick. He almost got killed tonight. 

Sam sighs, laying back on the bed. It’s not like mortal peril is something new for either of them, but it still gets him sometimes. It’s been a while since either of them had been dead or dying and he’d gotten too used to it. He laughs quietly to himself. God, their lives are weird.

The hunt had a strange end, though. They’d captured one of the demons, to try and get some information out of it. It had refused to answer their questions about Asmodeus, but had gotten personal instead. It was obviously trying to get a rise out of them, mentioning their part in freeing Lucifer and the Darkness, even bringing up stuff about their Dad. Then the demon zeroed in on Dean, calling him an obedient, mindless soldier whose only function was to keep Sammy safe. Daddy’s blunt little instrument, the demon had called Dean.

The words didn’t sound too out of place, considering the thing was trying to get a rise out of them. But Dean reacted as though he’d been burned. As soon as the demon finished that sentence, Dean surged forward to drive an angle blade through its chest. Afterwards, he flat out refused to talk about it. The ride here was tense and silent.

Sam’s a little worried, to be honest. It’s been a long time since he’s seen Dean this way.

When the door to the bathroom opens and Dean comes out in a cloud of steam, Sam’s too curious to let it go.

“Dean… What was that demon talking about?”

“Talking about what, Sammy?”

Dean is trying for his usual flippant tone, but misses by about a mile. Sam isn’t fooled.

“That demon. He said you always protected me. More than I ever knew. What did he mean?”

“It means I’m your big bro, of course I’m gonna look out for you.”

Dean flickers his eyes to Sam’s general direction and smiles. But it’s a tight smile, hiding fear. That’s what gets Sam the most. What could Dean possibly be that scared of him knowing?

“You’re not telling me something.”

“Listen, just forget about it. We both did some horrible shit to keep each other alive, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, but the way you reacted. When he called you Dad’s blunt instrument.”

Dean flinches at the word, like Sam slapped him.

“Don’t go there, Sammy. He’s been dead too long to go there…”

“What did Dad do to you?”

The way that Dean closes his eyes in defeat tells Sam he’s on the right track. Sam swallows against the lump in his throat. He’s beginning to see where this is going and he’s not liking any of it. 

Dean is standing there with nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist, looking more vulnerable than Sam has ever seen him. There are some stray drops travelling down his chest which is still flushed red from the shower. One of his hands is clutching the towel tight, like it might be ripped from him every second. The other is balled in a fist.

“You know how he could get,” Dean says after a long silence, “especially when he’d been drinking. You guys would get in these horrible fights, I was afraid you’d really hurt each other. So when he got in a weird mood, I just made sure I was there and not you.”

“There how?”

“Dad never hurt me. Not really. I chose to do it. To keep you safe, to keep us together. And I won’t apologize for that.”

Dean finally makes eye contact with Sam again. He looks defiant, like he’s waiting for Sam to start yelling. Sam has never felt less like yelling in his life.

“What did he make you do, Dean?”

“Nothing, I told you! It wasn’t a big deal. He just needed to let off some steam from time to time. I was there, it was convenient.”

“God, Dean. How did this happen under my nose? Why did you never tell me?”

“Sam, just leave this alone. It was a long time ago. I promise I’m not traumatized or something.”

“How could you say that? He abused you!”

Dean flinches again at those words and Sam instantly regrets it. But he also notices Dean doesn’t deny any of it. 

“I should’ve killed him when I still could.”

“No, Sammy, don’t say that. He was your father.”

“He was a piece of shit and he deserved to have his dick cut off.”

“You don’t understand, Sam. It wasn’t like that. I – maybe I – never mind.”

“You what, Dean?”

Sam suddenly notices the blush spreading across Dean’s cheeks. His big brother is staring at the ground, looking for all intents and purposes like a bashful teenager instead of the nearly forty-year-old hunter he is. 

“Maybe I liked it sometimes. I know it’s fucked up, believe me, but I did. He never hurt me. Besides, it was better than the alternative.”

Sam almost misses that last sentence, with Dean whispering it to himself.

“What alternative?”

“It doesn’t matter. You don’t really want to know.”

“It does matter, Dean. You let yourself be abused by your own father because you’re so deep in some self-loathing loop you can’t think straight and I just don’t understand why. Why would you think so little of yourself?”

Every word seems to make Dean shrink a little more, but Sam can’t stop. His frustration rises and he can’t take his anger out on the person actually responsible.

“Just tell me, Dean. Stop bullshitting for one second and tell me what secret is so horrible that you were willing to put yourself through all that?”

When Dean looks up again, there’s a spark of anger in his eyes. Finally, Sam thinks. 

“Fine! Maybe Dad did abuse me. Maybe he was lusting after his own son. But how is that better than lusting after your own brother? Your kid brother who you swore to protect? So look me in the eye, Sam, and tell me how I didn’t deserve what I got.”

That shuts Sam right up. 

“You… were lusting after me?”

“Since you were in fucking junior high. Now how does that make you feel?”

That stops Sam for a moment. How does that make him feel? He thinks about himself as a gangly teenager, looking up to his much cooler brother. He’d always classified that as hero worship. And to be honest, who wouldn’t’ve worshipped Dean at that age? That makes him think about something else, though.

“When did it start?”

Dean seems taken aback by the sudden change of subject. He’d been preparing for a fight, Sam realizes. 

“When did Dad start touching you?” Sam clarifies.

“Oh. Um. First time was on my sixteenth birthday.”

Sam remembers that day. Dean was never big on celebrating birthdays, but Sam always tried to do something in those days. Their father rarely remembered. He’d been out drinking, that night, if Sam remembers correctly. 

They’d had a pretty nice evening, drinking a few beers they’d nicked out of the fridge and just talking. Dean pretended to love his crappy gas station present and Sam pretended he didn’t see the way Dean looked at the door every few minutes, hoping for their Dad to come home. It almost felt like a normal birthday.

John had come home long after they’d both been in bed, waking them up when he dropped something in the kitchen. Sam remembers the apprehensive look he’d exchanged with his brother. They both knew how their Dad could get in one of his drunk moods. 

Dean had gotten up to calm him down, urging Sam to stay in bed. And Sam had. In fact, he’d fallen asleep again before Dean returned to their shared room.

Thinking about it now, Sam felt a hot wave of shame rush over him. He’d been sleeping while John had been touching his brother in the next room. No matter what Dean said, that was on him. 

“How long did this go on for?”

“A while. It didn’t happen that often. Usually when he hadn’t been able to pick up someone at the bar, or when you two had a particularly bad fight.”

“Why did you never stop him?”

“Like I said, it wasn’t that bad, Sammy. He’d seen the way I looked at you. Dad just offered an alternative.”

“You could’ve talked to me. I could’ve been there for you…”

Dean laughs humorlessly. 

“Right. That would’ve gone over well.”

“Goddamn it, Dean! I felt the same, you idiot. I wanted you, too!”

Now it’s Dean’s turn to stare at Sam with wide, disbelieving eyes. He doesn’t look like he’s close to speaking any time soon, so Sam does the only thing he can think of. 

With a couple of long strides, he backs Dean against the wall and covers that tempting mouth with his own.

The clashing of their lips is rough, at first. But soon Dean is kissing back with a reverent intensity that makes Sam weak in the knees. 

Sam’s moans quitely. This seems to spur Dean on further and the older man buries a hand in Sam’s hair to pull him closer. He can only cling to Dean, overwhelmed with a need to feel the body of the man he’s loved for so long. 

When they finally pull away, Sam opens his eyes and is struck by the breathless beauty of his brother. Dean’s lips are a little swollen, his cheeks flushed, his eyes bright green as they stare up at him. 

An unbidden image of John doing this exact same thing to Dean flashes through Sam’s mind. Anger rushes through him once more, but this time it’s tinged with arousal as well. 

“Did he fuck you?”

Dean squirms uncomfortably under Sam’s intense stare.

“Sammy, come on… You don’t wanna know that stuff.”

“I do, Dean. Tell me.”

His voice has gone dark, rough with emotion and something else that he can’t really bear to look at too closely. He’s conscious of moving even closer to Dean, eliminating all space that was left between them.

“So, did he?”

“Only a couple of times. Mostly it was hands and mouth stuff. Like I said, he never hurt me.”

“Did you like it when he fucked you?”

“What are you doing, Sam?”

Sam doesn’t really know himself. Anger and arousal and shame and possessiveness seem balled up inside him, all fighting for dominance. The thought of his father touching Dean is both arousing and sickening, making him harder and angrier at the same time. 

“Answer the question, Dean.”

“Fine! Yeah, I fucking liked it. I like taking it up the ass, are you happy now?”

“Did you ever put your own fingers in there?”

“Um, yes, sometimes. It makes jerking off better, if you must know.”

“Oh yeah, I do know. For now, though, why don’t you turn around?”

“S-Sammy?”

“Do it, Dean.”

Sam doesn’t know where this commandeering side of himself comes from, but he likes the way Dean scrambles to obey. His brother has always been the obedient one, even with all his stubbornness.

Dean turns until his face is pressed against the wall. Sam takes advantage of the new angle to nip at his brother’s exposed neck while palming his ass at the same time. This pulls a groan from Dean which makes Sam’s cock twitch in his pants.

“God, Dean. Just look at you. You were born to bottom, weren’t you?”

“Damnit, Sam, I’m not some girl!”

“I know you’re not, big brother.”

To prove his point, he reaches around and cups Dean’s hard-on. It’s tenting the thin towel obscenely by now. He squeezes slightly and loves the way Dean bucks into his hand. 

Satisfied, he returns his attention to Dean’s ass. With very little effort, he pulls on the towel and watches it pool at Dean’s feet. Just like that, he’s staring down his completely naked and vulnerable brother. It makes his mouth go dry. 

On impulse, Sam drops to his knees.

Dean tenses when he feels the shift behind him, so Sam runs a soothing hand over his brother’s ass. The caress quickly turns into a grope and he can’t resist pulling Dean’s ass cheeks apart to get a good look at that little hole. Sam can’t rip his gaze away from it, amazed that he’s allowed to do this.

“Come one, Sam, don’t just stare at it like a creep. Do something!”

The impatience in his voice is endearing, but Sam decides to humor him anyway. He takes a long swipe with his tongue from Dean’s balls all the way up his crack. Dean jerks in surprise.

“What the – What are you doing, Sammy?”

“Tasting you, Dean. Has no one ever done that for you?”

“Fuck no! It’s not exactly…. clean.”

“Sure it is. You just came out of the shower, after all.”

Sam continues by pressing his face in Dean’s ass, devouring the fluttering hole with his tongue. Dean tasted like soap with a slightly muskier undertone which made it only more hot. 

Sam has always liked doing this to girls, eating them out until they were shaking and whimpering. A lot of them had had reservations about rimming, just like Dean, but he never had to try very hard to convince them once he got started. 

And Dean is already better than any girl Sam has been with. His legs are spread wide to accommodate Sam’s bulk between them and he’s pushing out his ass like a natural slut. His breathing is heavy and labored, though he’s not outright moaning yet. But that’s something Sam can help with.

He stops is oral onslaught for a moment to wet a finger and slide it up Dean’s ass next to his tongue. The moment he finds the little bump, he presses down on it and is rewarded by a rather obscene moan from his big brother. He lets his other hand drift towards Dean’s balls, rolling them softly and studiously ignoring Dean’s leaking dick. 

When he decides Dean is enough of a quivering mess, he pulls back and rises again. Dean turns his head, slightly confused at the sudden lack of contact between them.

Sam takes Dean by the hand and leads him to the edge of his bed. With a soft push from Sam, Dean sits down and scoots backwards until he can lie on the pillow. They keep eye contact through every movement, as if they’re both afraid the other might disappear at any moment.

Sam gets on the bed as well and situates himself between Dean’s knees. He strokes the inside of Dean’s thighs downwards and then pushes Dean’s legs back. 

“Hold these for me, will you?”

Dean does as he’s asked and hooks his fingers behind his knees to keep his legs out of the way. It keeps him spread open quite beautifully. 

Sam takes a moment to enjoy this and just runs his hands all over his brother’s body. He brushes a thumb over Dean’s saliva-slick hole and presses in with just the tip. Dean pushes back, trying to get more of Sam’s finger inside of him. Sam chuckles and pulls back out. He’ll have such fun wrecking that ass later. 

He continues to stroke the expanse of golden skin in front of him. Noticing the hitch in Dean’s breath when he skims over a tight nipple, he smiles and focuses his attention on Dean’s chest first. Sam rolls a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and is amazed by the way Dean cries out and shudders beneath him.

“I never would have pegged you as a nipple slut, big brother.”

“Fuck off.”

Sam grins. Even in the throes of passion, Dean can still find it in himself to be a little bitch. He sucks a nipple in his mouth, biting down on it slightly. This only results in Dean arching his back to get closer to Sam’s mouth. 

“I’m gonna make sure you’ll forget Dad ever laid a hand on you.”

The words are out of Sam’s mouth before he can stop himself and he feels Dean still beneath him. 

“Shit! Dean, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring that up. I just – it’s just… I hate that he got to touch you before I did.”

“Possessive much, Sam?”

Dean tries to laugh away his discomfort, Sam can tell. But it doesn’t matter. Right now, he just needs to make clear to his brother that Dean belongs to him now. 

Sam holds two fingers in front of Dean’s face.

“Suck.”

Straining his head, Dean takes the fingers in his mouth and swirls his tongue around them. The moment Sam deems them wet enough, he takes the fingers out and slides them both in Dean’s ass in one, smooth movement. 

“Do you feel that, Dean?”

“Shit, yeah, Sammy. It’s kinda hard to miss.”

“This is me, claiming you. We’ve danced around this thing for long enough and it ends today. You belong to me, just as much as I belong to you. Agreed?”

Dean’s eyes are dark with desire and they’re fixed on Sam’s face with a frightening intensity.

“Yes, Sam. I belong to you.”

“Good.”

With that being said, Sam curls his fingers upward until they press mercilessly against the little gland. Dean groans loudly, pulling up his legs even further and pressing back against the intrusion.

“God, Dean. You really do like taking it up the ass.”

“Yeah, I get it, I’m a cockslut. Now how about you stop teasing and actually fuck me!”

Sam grins at him and opens his pants one-handedly, taking out his hard, leaking cock. 

“You mean with this?”

Dean stares at Sam’s dick with hooded eyes, not able to disguise his lust.

“Damnit, Sammy. You’re packing some serious inches down there.”

“Yeah, and all those inches are going to be pounding your ass in a few minutes. As soon as I find my lube.”

Sam pulls out his fingers to search through his duffel bag, looking for the little bottle he always keeps tucked away in there. 

He’s back on the bed in record time, lubing up his cock and situating himself once again between Dean’s legs. Sam likes the look of hunger that is currently on Dean’s face as he looks at Sam’s cock. He could get used to that look.

Carefully, he presses the tip against the tight furl of Dean’s hole until the head is almost inside. Then he stops.

“Do you want this, Dean?”

“Of course I want this, Sammy.”

“Is this what you let Dad do to you, as well?”

Dean’s cheeks flush in shame. He looks down and shrugs.

“Use your words.”

“Yeah, I let him do this to me.”

“What will you say if anyone else tries to do this to you, now?”

“I’ll tell them they can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I belong to someone else.”

“Be more specific.”

“Because I belong to my extremely hot, extremely annoying bitch of a baby brother!”

“Good boy.”

With those words, Sam slams his cock in. Dean howls, not prepared for the sudden intrusion. Sam sees his cock flags for a moment, while he’s trying to adjust to the length inside him. 

“Such a tight ass, Dean. It grips my cock just right. Can I move?”

“Yeah… Yeah, Sammy. You can move.”

Sam starts fucking Dean with an abandon, not holding back any longer. He uses his hands to press Dean’s thighs even further back, practically folding the hunter in half. Dean just lies there and takes it like a good little bitch, moaning all the while. 

“Jerk your cock. I want to see you come,” Sam says after a while. 

Dean obeys instantly, a hand flying to his cock and jerking it with quick, tight moves. 

“Fuck, Dean. You can’t imagine how hot you look like this… Legs spread like a whore, moaning and thrashing under me. I’m gonna blow soon. Fill you up. Is that what you want?”

Instead of answering, Dean shudders violently and comes all over his stomach. The sight of it pushes Sam over the edge as well and he follows suit, pumping his come as deep as he can into Dean’s willing ass. 

Sam barely keeps himself from collapsing on Dean and instead pulls out carefully and rolls onto the bed next to his exhausted brother.

“So… That happened,” Sam said eventually.

Dean turned his head to look at Sam and suddenly starts giggling. The sound of it is infectious and soon the brothers find themselves laughing hysterically next to each other on the bed, sweaty and covered in each other’s come. 

Sam knows they’ll have to talk about this eventually. About what this means for their relationship. About what their father did to Dean. But right now, lying here next to the person he loves most in the world, he just lets the happiness fill his chest. No matter what dingy motel they’re staying at, he’s home right here.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics and the first time I've written SPN, so I'm curious to know what you think!
> 
> Also, not beta'd so all mistakes are mine and you're welcome to point them out.


End file.
